The invention relates to a boat pedestal seat and a means of attachment which may be detachably fastened to at least one of the boat's ribs at a rear end and abutting and supported by an existing boat bench seat. In another embodiment, the pedestal seat can be located on top of an existing boat bench seat with an extending portion detachably fastened to one of the boat's ribs.
It is known in the art to provide a demountable or removable boat pedestal seat for small boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,349 to Cepull discloses a demountable boat chair wherein one side of the chair mounts to a transversely extending seat board of a row boat or the like while the other is attached to a supporting leg assembly hingedly connected to the opposite side edge of the seat for swinging movement between a first position collapsed against the under side of the seat, and a second position in which the assembly extends vertically downward from the seat to engage the boat bottom. Similarly, the back of the chair is hingedly attached such that the back may be folded down to make contact with the seat of the chair and folded for compact storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,804 to Reiter discloses a sliding swivel seat for attachment to the thwart of a boat. The invention has an elongated frame adapted to rest upon the thwart. This frame contains tracks extending along a substantial distance between the ends of the thwart and generally parallel to the edges of the thwart. A carriage which is mounted to the frame allows for movement of the seat along the tracks. The seat panel residing on the carriage has a means for allowing rotation of the seat about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,365 to Gibson discloses a seat attachment for boats which includes a rectangular tubular main frame using clamps to detachably secure the frame to the sides of the boat. A sub-frame carrying a seat is telescopically engaged with opposed sides of the tubular main frame to permit sliding adjustment of the sub-frame longitudinally of the main frame. A chair attached to the sub-frame is allowed to rotate about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the main frame.
U.S Pat. No. 3,795,926 to Darwin, Jr. et al. discloses a seat support adapted to be selectively positioned on the gunnels of a boat through the use of adjustable extending gunnel clamps which are slideably held by the supporting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,426 to Moeser discloses a boat seat mounting unit adapted to be clamped onto a boat thwart. Adjustable shoes are used which engage opposite sides of the thwart for clamping of the base to the thwart. The shoes are roughly adjusted to initially space the shoes apart a distance somewhat greater than the width of the thwart for application of the unit to the thwart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,006 to Smith discloses a transfer bench for use in enabling an invalid to be moved, at least partially, into a bath tub. One side of the bench frame is attached to a side of the bath tub using clamping means. There is an entry bench, separate from the main bench, located at the end of the frame associated with the clamping means. The side of the frame opposite the clamping means is supported by a leg assembly which engages the bottom of the bath tub. Both the height of the unit and the width of the unit are adjustable by the user.